Dithering systems have been used in a number of technologies in the past. The objective of a dithering system is to change a characteristic of a particular signal in a periodic (or random) fashion in order to provide a useful output. As is described in further detail, the dithering system of the invention may be used to change the relative location of an optical signal.
The present invention may be used with various types of displays and systems. Exemplary displays are a CRT (sometimes referred to herein as cathode ray tube) display, a liquid crystal display (sometimes referred to herein as "LCD"), especially those which modulate light transmitted therethrough, reflective liquid crystal displays, light emitting displays, such as electroluminescent displays, plasma displays and so on.
Conventional optical displays typically display graphic visual information, such as computer generated graphics, and pictures generated from video signals, such as from a VCR, from a broadcast television signal, etc.; the pictures may be static or still or they may be moving pictures, as in a movie or in a cartoon, for example. Conventional displays also may present visual information of the alphanumeric type, such as numbers, letters, words, and/or other symbols (whether in the English language or in some other language). Visual information viewed by a person (or by a machine or detector) usually is in the form of visible light. Such visible light is referred to as a light signal or an optical signal. The term optical signal with which the invention may be used includes visible light, infrared light, and ultraviolet light, the latter two sometimes being referred to as electromagnetic radiation rather than light. The optical signal may be in the form of a single light ray, a light beam made up of a plurality of light rays, a light signal such as a logic one or a logic zero signal used in an optical computer, for example, or the above-mentioned alphanumeric or graphics type display. Thus, as the invention is described herein, it is useful with optical signals of various types used for various purposes. Therefore, in the present invention reference to optical signal, light ray, light beam, light signal, visual information, etc., may be used generally equivalently and interchangeably.
In an exemplary liquid crystal display sometimes referred to as an image source, there usually are a plurality of picture elements, sometimes referred to as pixels or pels, and these pixels can be selectively operated to produce a visual output in the form of a picture, alphanumeric information, etc. Various techniques are used to provide signals to the pixels. One technique is to use a common electrode on one plate of a liquid crystal cell which forms the display and an active matrix electrode array, such as that formed by thin film transistors (TFT), on the other plate of the liquid crystal cell. Various techniques are used to provide electrical signals to the TFT array to cause a particular type of optical output from respective pixels. Another technique to provide signals to the pixels is to use two arrays of crossed electrodes on respective substrates of an LCD; by applying or not applying a voltage or electric field between a pair of crossed electrodes, a particular optical output can be obtained.
One factor in determining resolution of a liquid crystal display is the number of pixels per unit area of the liquid crystal display. For example, Sony Corporation recently announced a 1.35 inch diagonal high resolution liquid crystal display which has 513,000 pixels arranged in 480 rows of 1,068 pixels per row.
Another factor affecting resolution is the space between adjacent pixels sometimes referred to "as optical dead space". Such space ordinarily is not useful to produce an optical signal output. The space usually is provided to afford a separation between the adjacent pixels to avoid electrical communication between them. The space also is provided to accommodate circuitry, leads, and various electrical components, such as capacitors, resistors, and even transistors or parts of transistors. The proportion of optical dead space to useful space of pixels that can produce optical output tends to increase as the physical size of the image source is decreased, for the space required to convey electrical signals, for example, may remain approximately constant although the actual size of the useful space of the pixels to produce optical output can be reduced because of anticipated image magnification. However, upon magnification of the image produced by such a miniature image source both the optical dead space and the useful optical space of the pixels are magnified. Thus, resolution tends to be decreased, especially upon such magnification.
The picture elements (pixels or pels) may be discrete pixels, blocks or areas where an optical signal can be developed by emission, reflection, transmission, etc. such as the numerous pixels in the miniature image source of Sony Corporation mentioned above. The optical signal referred to may mean that light is "on" or provided as an output from the device, or that the pixel has its other condition of not producing or providing a light output, e.g., "off"; and the optical signal also may be various brightnesses of light or shades of gray. Alternatively, the optical output or optical signal produced by a pixel may be a color or light of a particular color.
The pixels may be a plurality of blocks or dots arranged in a number of lines or may be a number of blocks or dots randomly located or grouped in a pattern on the display or image source (source of the optical signal). The pixels may be a number of lines or locations along the raster lines that are scanned in a CRT type device or the pixels may be one or a group of phosphor dots or the like at particular locations, such as along a line in a CRT or other device.
The optical signal produced by one or more pixels may be the delivery of light from that pixel or the non-delivery of light from that pixel, or various brightnesses or shades-of gray. To obtain operation of a pixel, for example, the pixel may be energized or not. In some devices energizing the pixel may cause the pixel to provide a light output, and in other devices the non-energizing of the pixel may cause the providing of a light output; and the other energized condition may cause the opposite light output condition. It also is possible that the nature of the light output may be dependent on the degree of energization of a pixel, such as by providing the pixel with a relatively low voltage or relatively high voltage to obtain respective optical output signals (on and off or off and on, respectively).
For example, in a conventional twisted nematic liquid crystal display device, polarized light is received by a liquid crystal cell, and depending on whether the liquid crystal cell receives or does not receive a satisfactory voltage input, the plane of polarization of the light output by the liquid crystal cell will or will not be rotated; and depending on that rotation (or not) and the relative alignment of an output analyzer, light will be transmitted or not. In an optical phase retardation device that has variable birefringence, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,806, 4,540,243, and RE. 32,521 (sometimes referred to as surface mode liquid crystal cells), depending on the optical phase retardation provided by the liquid crystal cell, plane polarized light may be rotated, and the optical output can be determined as a function of the direction of the plane of polarization. In a CRT light emission or not and brightness may be determined by electrons incident on a phosphor at a pixel. In electroluminescent displays and plasma displays light output may be determined by electrical input at respective areas on pixels.
The interlacing of raster lines or display lines is a known practice used in television and in other types of display systems. For example, in NTSC and PAL television type cathode ray tube (CRT) displays,it is known that two interlaced fields of horizontal lines are used to provide an entire image frame. First one raster or set of lines is scanned to cause one subframe (sometimes referred to as sub-field) to be displayed; and then a second raster or set of lines is scanned to cause a second subframe to be displayed. The electrical signals used to scan one line in one subframe and the electrical signals used to scan the relatively adjacent line of the subsequent subframe may be different, and, therefore, the optical outputs of those lines may be different. The two raster subframes are presented sufficiently fast that the eye of an observer usually cannot distinguish between the respective images of the two successive subframes but rather integrates the two subframes to see a composite image. The two subframes are created sequentially by "writing" the image to respective pixels formed by phosphors to which an electron beam may be directed in response to electrical signals which control the electron beam in on-off and/or intensity manner. After the electron beam has reached the end of its scanning to create one subframe, e.g., the last pixel or phosphor dot area of that field, there is a period of time while the electron beam is moved or directed to the first pixel of the next subframe. During that period of time a blanking pulse is provided to prevent electrons from being directed to phosphors or pixels causing undesired light emission. Sometimes various circuits of a television or CRT display are synchronized to the operative timing of the television, CRT, etc. by synchronization with such blanking pulses.
The density of pixels, e.g., number of pixels per unit area, in a CRT display usually is, in a sense, an analog function depending on characteristics of the electron beam, drive and control circuitry for the beam, phosphor dot layout, shadow mask(s), etc., as is known. Usually a CRT is driven using the interlaced lines forming the subframes mentioned above. In an LCD, though, there is a fixed number of pixels per line or row; and data, e.g., whether a given pixel in a row is to transmit light or to block light transmission, usually is written to the pixels a row at a time. The data is written to one row, then to the next, and so on, and there usually is no interlacing of rows or of subframes as there is in CRT driving techniques.
In some LCD's the two subframes mentioned above usually are effectively averaged together, when driven by a CRT type of interlaced signal, since there usually is no interlacing of respective subframes. The electrical signals for driving adjacent scan lines of different respective interlaced subframes of a CRT display, both usually are delivered to only a single row of pixels in an LCD. Each pixel responds to the electrical signal applied thereto to transmit or to block light, for example. Those two sets of electrical signals are applied to the row of pixels at different times. Therefore, at one time a given row of LCD pixels may present as an optical output optical information from one subframe and at a later time present optical information from the other subframe.
Since the optical information presented in one subframe is expected to be displaced in space from the optical information presented in the other subframe to obtain the interlacing pattern of a CRT display, careful examination of the optical output from the above-mentioned LCD will show an amount of "jittering" of the image. This jittering is caused by the pixels of one row periodically being changed so the optical output thereof sequentially displays the result of energization by signals representing one scan line of information from one subframe and then energization by electrical signals representing the adjacent scan line of information from the next subframe.
This jittering can degrade the displayed image and can make viewing uncomfortable. Also, the problems, such as viewing discomfort and/or image degrading, caused by jittering tend to increase as the image is enlarged or magnified, e.g., when the image is created by a relatively miniature image source, such as the SONY display mentioned above, and is magnified for direct viewing or for projection by a projector.
One technique for reducing the jittering is to use relatively slow liquid crystal display devices. Therefore, the liquid crystal display element or pixel tends to average the electrical signals applied thereto. A disadvantage to this technique, though, is that image resolution is reduced because the information representing two scan lines is combined into a single line. Also, a slow acting liquid crystal display element tends to have undesirable hysteresis that slows motion being shown by the display.
There is a continuing need and/or desire to improve resolution of displays. It also would be desirable to facilitate the placing of circuitry in a display while minimizing the optical dead space caused by the circuitry. There also is a need to reduce jitter.